mortal_kombat_reboot_2020fandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Reboot (2020) Wiki
Mortal Kombat ''is a martial arts fantasy film written, produced, and written by both Gareth Evans and James Wan. It's based on the famous 'Mortal Kombat' video game franchise and is a reboot of the 'Mortal Kombat' film that was released in 1995. This reboot is to be released on May 15th, 2020. Plot Mortal Kombat is a fighting tournament between the representatives of Earthrealm and Outworld created by the Elder Gods in order to allow one realm to invade the other. If the realm, Outworld, wins ten consecutive tournaments, then Emperor Shao Kahn will be able to invade and conquer Earthrealm. In Japan, Liu Kang is going through the White Lotus academy in order to meet with his trainer Bo Rai Cho. Bo Rai Cho and Liu Kang are approached by the Thunder God Raiden. Raiden explains to Liu about the Mortal Kombat tournament and says that he needs Liu to help and fight. In Los Angeles, the actor Johnny Cage is watching the demo tapes for his upcoming film, "Ninja Mime". Johnny tells the director that the concept isn't what he expected and leaves to his trailer in anger. A man knocks on the trailer door and reveals to Johnny that he's some big Hollywood man. The man tells Johnny about the Mortal Kombat tournament and tells Johnny it could be his shot at redemption. Then when the man leaves, he reveals himself to be Shang Tsung. The next day in Japan, Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs hunt down Kano. They almost apprehend him until Kano escapes on to a ship. Johnny arrives and aboards the ship where he meets Liu Kang and Raiden. Sonya and Jackson (Jax) meet the other three. The ship then sails to Shang Tsungs island to begin the tournament. Liu, Johnny, Sonya, Jax, and Raiden all arrive to the arena where they are welcomed. Liu spots a very beautiful woman known as Kitana and the two create tension. While Shang Tsung is speaking to everyone, Johnny interrupts by talking to Sonya and Jax. Shang tells Johnny to step forward and is forced to fight Baraka. Johnny and Baraka face each other to begin fighting. Johnny realizes that the tournament is real life and uses all his strength to fight Baraka. Sonya spots Kano and slowly moves towards him to follow him. Sonya follows Kano into a room where the two fight. Before Johnny can beat Baraka, Scorpion arrives and demands to fight Sub-Zero. Jax follows after Sonya once realizing shes disappeared and he ends up fighting Kano. Before Jax can defeat Kano, a group of guards are brought in along with Jade. Jade and the guards apprehend Jax and let Sonya and Kano go. Sub-Zero arrives in the arena and faces against Scorpion. The two fight for a while until Scorpion passes out and falls to the ground. Quan Chi walks up from behind Scorpion and looks up at Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung calls off the tournament. The next day, Johnny sits with Liu and Raiden while they eat. Sonya arrives and asks them to help free Jax. Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Kitana walk into the room where they ask everyone to join the second part of the fights. Shang calls forward Liu Kang. Liu Kang is forced to fight Sektor and Cyrax. In the prison cells, Johnny and Sonya sneak in to free Jax. Liu beats Sektor and Cyrax which catches Shangs attention. Sonya and Johnny free Jax. In the arena, Scorpion and Quan Chi arrive. Scorpion fights Sub-Zero once more and then ends up killing him. Shang eyes Liu and tells Kitana to assassinate him. Later that night, Raiden, Johnny, Jax, and Sonya meet up. Raiden sees Liu training outside and leaves to talk with him. After they talk, Kitana arrives and fights Liu. When Liu wins, Kitana begs him to kill her. Instead, Liu gets Kitana to join Raidens side and finds out that Kitana is Shao Kahn's daughter. The next day in the arena, Shang Tsung calls forward Sonya Blade and Kano. Sonya then defeats Kano. Reptile then arrives and Shang calls him forward to fight Johnny Cage. Johnny beats Reptile. Shang Tsung notices Kitana standing with Liu Kang and becomes angry. Shang calls upon the demon sorcerer, Ermac, and forces Ermac to fight against Liu. After a long fight, Liu eventually defeats Ermac. Shang stands up and grants Liu as the MK Winner. Shang then tells Liu that he must fight the Shokan prince, Goro. The next day, Liu prepares for the fight with Goro. Kitana and Liu talk before the two share a kiss. That night, Liu faces against Goro. Goro almost kills Liu until Liu uses all of his strength to beat Goro. Shang then congratulates Liu before begining to fight him as he is the last champion to fight. After a very long battle, Liu wins the fight against Shang. Due to Shang being defeated and the Earthrealmers winning, Shangs island collapses to pieces. Luckily, Special Forces arrives and saves everyone. At the Wushi Academy, Liu, Johnny, Jax, Sonya, Kitana, and Raiden gather together and watch Bo Rai Cho congratulate Liu and grant him the Mortal Kombat champion. Liu kisses Kitana before everyone else surrounds him and congratulates him. Johnny tries to kiss Sonya but Sonya shrugs it off. In a post-credits scene, Shang Tsung is hobbled into a dark room with the help of Quan Chi. Shao Kahn steps up out of the shadows from his throne and raises his weapon to kill Shang for failing him. Shang then looks to Shao and gives him the idea of a second tournament. Cast ~ Liu Kang - lko uwais ~ Raiden - Thomas Jane ~ Johnny Cage - Ryan Reynolds ~ Sonya Blade - ronda rousey ~ Scorpion - John Voci ~ Sub-Zero - Mark Dacascos ~ Shang Tsung - Hiroyuki Sanada ~ Jax Briggs -micheal ji white ~ Kano - ~ Kitana - megan fox ~ Quan Chi - Jake Johnson ~ Goro - Dave Bautista Sequel A Mortal Kombat sequel would see the Earthrealmers join together once again to attend a second Mortal Kombat hosted by the evil Shao Kahn. The sequel is to be titled "''Mortal Kombat: Invasion" and is to be released on August 25th, 2023.Category:Browse